User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXX
General Data: Motto: The strong will survive, the rich will thrive, and the weak will die, Quotes:"Trust me, it´s all fun and games until you guys get hurt." "Life´s the greatest and the hardest game you´ll ever play." Hobbies: Training, drinking, earning money and brewing. Background: Victor was born in the same universe as a being known as Bradley Ranger, only around 3 millenias apart. Victor was born in what we may call the "Renaissance Era" and if you don´t know that is it could easily be described by saying "Castles and shit". Victor was born on the 6th of August, he was the 2nd child in his family and the first son. Victor was later "given" 3 brothers and 1 sister, so in general he had 6 siblings. His mother passed away during his youngest sisters birth. Victor and his siblings mourned her, but their father he... Tried to drown himself in alcohol and drugs, since Victor was the eldest son he brought it upon himself to help his father. But in the end he became his fathers drinking buddy... Yeah... I know. But that made his father cheer up, and they decided to always have a drink in the pub every year, of course they often drank together otherwise, but when Victor decided to venture out on his "own" they decided to meet at that pub in exactly one year. After a entire year of adventuring, exploring, learning, earning, and training, he finally returned home. And what he found astonished him. His elder sister had married a noble, and she had 1, 2 week old daughter and she was already pregnant. Victor had been named her "godfather" after relentless "talk", in the family her husband finally gave up and agreed to it. And when he met the infamous "brother" (Victor), he understood why, his body made the noble feel like a scrawny and fat kid at the same time, it took a few seconds to catch his breath, the mere aura of the "man/brother" (Victor) made his knees tremble. But the second he opened his mouth his aura, changed, almost as if it disappeared, the man infront of him was more like a jolly drunk than a "monster" with unparalleled power. He had heard legends of Victor but never had he imagined, that the man in the legends was this jolly, caring, pleasent man... He handled "his" (the nobles) baby with such care, that it seemed like he thought the baby would break if he held it too tightly. It truly was a sight to see. The noble tried to approach the infamous Victor and say hi, but Victor had already started moving and handed the baby over to his sister. Before the noble realized it Victor was literally hugging him off the ground, he simply said with a koud voice "So your the kind and polite noble who my sister is marrying? Well you better take care of my sis and my nephew because if you don´t, I swear to god... I won´t let you be my drinking buddy!" The noble, hesitated and then looked at his wife wondering if her brother was joking, but she confirmed he was being 100% serious. The noble proceeded with almost collapsing due to laughter. Both The brother and his sister, started laughing at the site! Victor spent the night at the pub telling stories about his adventures, and his meetings with strange and beautiful women all over the land. And his encounters with delicious booze and ale all over the world! And how he had learned magic, swordsmanship, archery, and he had also tried learning meditation, but that didn´t really work. Victor had spent almost an entire month learning all these things, and then he had spent another 3 weeks training his stats. After another 4 months, Victor had become a trainer at the local "School Of Magic And Swordsmanship". He was renowned through town as a genius and a master of the arcane arts and the sword. And since his "talent" didn´t come from well... "talent", he wasn´t really good as a teacher, but rather as a "PE" and observer, he helped the children physically train and he also thaught them how to better use their magic. But Victor quit his job as a "teacher/instructor/observer", when he heard that the local pub was going bankrupt, he used a small part of his fortune to buy the local pub and brewery. Funny enough his own father was responsible for around 16% of the total income each week. (BTW Victor was only a silent owner of the Pub, which means that he didn´t interact much with it, only paid forstuff, and let the old owner take care of it. But he was anything but a silent owner of the brewery. He spent almost 2 weeks in there trying to perfect a ale!) To Be Continued- Main Abilities/Powers: *Independent Growing Boster: Victor was the first to ever be born with the ability known as "Gamer". But it has surely been the greatest thing/power he could ever be given. **XP:As all basic games, it has XP, which allows you to level up! And gain points to add to your stats. Victor´s leveling system is pretty basic, but there exists a multitude of ways to level up for example gaining enough XP, or fullfiling certain requirements, or even gaining an item which grants you a level up. **Ability Tier Activation: Victor´s power allows him to learn almost any skill, talent, magic and or power that can actually be learned. And once learnt, also opens up a variety of powers/skills/magic that can be learnt through using a special skill a certain amount of times or maybe using it during certain requirements, anyway the point is a single skill can open up a tree of infinite potential for that one skill! Which means that a single skill could mean the potential for thousands of other skills. *Enhanced Swordsmanship: Due to leveling/grinding his swordsmanship, he has achieved near mythical level of swordsmanship. **Magical Weaponry: Although his skill level with swordsmanship is beyond that of a master, he usually uses some sort of magical sword/weaponry, that helps him out in some way. F.ex his usual sword has flame enchantments which grants flame damage when his swords strikes his opponent, and if he imbues it with "mana" it ignites, and it looks as if it is a sword entirely composed out of burning red flames. *The Arcane Arts: Victor has learnt and mastered mutliple forms of magic, due to his abilities learning magic only took him a mere week, while it can take up to 5 years for a normal person. **Elemental Magic: Victor started out learning Elemental magic, due to it being cool and he thought it could be useful during his travels and adventures. ***Fire Magic: While Victor has learnt many different forms of magic, he has put the most training and points into his fire magic. Due to him simply liking fire and thinking that it looks way cooler than many other forms of magic. ** Sex Magic: Victor learned Sex magic for the heck of it. It was a rainy day and he had already aquired a "concubine" for the week, so he thought "Why the heck not?". And mastered it within 2 days. **Alchemy: He learnt Alchemy since he thought it would be a powerful and OP magic, that would easily allow him to beat anyone. As it turns out it´s not as OP as it sounds, since it always requires something of an equal value. **Hex: Victor learnt this thinking he could easily get laid with it, thinking that it only "changed" their opinion of them a little. But as it turns out it´s almost mind control. Victor felt disgusted by his own power once he actually used it. And decided to never use it again. Although it has been used 3 times afterwards, but mostly on robbers and invaders. Gallery: Bridge of Ritrorn.jpg|I have walked over the Bridge of Ritrorn... Village of Shistan.jpg|I have walked the streets of the village of Shistan... Valorni City.jpg|I have fought and trained in the city of Valorni... That river though.jpg|I have drunk from the river of wealth... Temporary Home.jpg|I have lived and feasted in the Roundark forest... Red Whirlwind.png|I have my own guild, "Red Whirlwind", wanna join? Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet